Saving Mother Nature
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Jack Frost x OC. The Earth is changing around the Guardians and that can only mean on thing: Morther Nature is in danger. Upon seeing how ill Nature is, the guardians take it upon themselves to cure her, but what happens when the cure could endanger the children of the world? Can they save her and protect at the same time?
1. Something is Wrong

Chapter One

Something Is Wrong

Jack smiled as he watched a young boy catch a fish and show it to his grandfather. It was summer time in the world and that meant very little snow and frost so he had a very limited amount of land that he could travel to and have some fun. Currently he was in Alaska, a place he loved but didn't go to often because of the low population. But he came around every once in awhile to play with the kids up there.

"And now for some fun," said Jack as he held his hand out. The fish the boy caught had slipped out of his hands and fell towards the hole where they were fishing; it was halfway in the water when Jack froze the water over. In Alaska water froze pretty fast but not that fast. The grandfather was shocked and amazed while the grandson kept laughing at the fish as it wiggled it's tail that was sticking up in the air. The grandfather leaned forward to inspect the water when Jack thawed it and the fish fully fell back in, but not without a splash of the tail right at the grandfather's face with made the boy laugh louder and Jack to chuckle.

Just then some snowmobiles drove up of the grandson's cousins and Jack smiled. He made an icy trail right by the snowmobiles and as the cousins got off they pushed on the vehicles and they went sliding down the frozen landscape.

"Hey!" they shouted and ran after then. Jack continued to move the snowmobiles around while the grandfather and grandson watched with amusement on their faces.

Jack jumped around and was moving farther away from pair fishing while still controlling the snowmobiles and icy with the cousins chasing them. He stuck his staff into the ice and perched atop it as he made the mobiles do a few donuts. That's when he heard it.

It was a very large crack, really like nothing he had heard before. He stopped making and icy path so the snowmobiles stopped moving and the cousins caught up to them only to stop as well when they heard more cracks. Jack looked down to where his staff was digging into the ice and there were large cracks leading away from that spot and they were still forming. He jumped down and pulled his staff out only to cause the cracks to go quicker. The cousins looked at each other in fear before jumping on their snowmobiles and heading back to their grandfather and cousin who had heard the crack as well and were standing up in alert.

"This isn't good," said Jack as he jumped back and watched the crack grow and grow till he couldn't see it anymore. Then he heard a larger crack and the one by his feet seemed as if it was separating and it grew bigger. He turned and saw the grandfather and grandson get on their own snowmobiles and head off back to their town and away from the crack.

"This really isn't good," said Jack gripping his staff and looking, "I have to tell the others." He jumped into the air and allowed the wind to catch him as he took off towards North's workshop.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

"What do you mean there is a lack of wood? I can't make wooden blocks, and horses, and castles without wood!" shouted North in anger at the messenger yeti. The yeti responded with a very confused face and then showed North his clipboard of supplies. "Well I don't understand this, we always have enough wood." The yeti shrugged in response. At that point another yeti walked up with Jack following behind him.

"Jack! Good to see you! Though you came at a not opportune moment. Today means it is exactly six months till Christmas and things are picking up and now I've run out of wood for all the toys!" said North as he handed the clipboard back to the yeti and started walking off with Jack in tow.

"I have to tell you something important that happened," said Jack not even bothering to look around the workshop as usual because he had crucial news to report.

"Then get on with it," said North while he inspected a racing car to make sure the wheels rolled.

"North, would you pay attention please," said Jack trying to get the busy Guardian's attention, "how about we go to your study real quick."

"Fine," said North as he put the car back and rolled it towards a yeti painting them. He then turned and headed to his study with Jack still in tow. Jack closed the door behind him once they were inside and North grabbed a plate of cookies and put one in his mouth. He held the plate out towards Jack who shook his head 'no'. "So what is important news, Jack, that pulls me from my work at this time of year?"

"I was just in Alaska and I was having a bit of fun with kids up there when I jammed my staff into the ice and it cracked. And it wasn't just a little crack, this crack went on and on till I couldn't see the end and all of sudden the ice shifted and the crack kept getting bigger and bigger till it was a huge gap in the ground easy enough for anyone to fall in. You and I have been around ice around long enough to know that it doesn't just do that, especially not at those temperatures up in Northern Alaska."

"That is strange."

"I wouldn't bring it to your attention unless I felt it was important," said Jack, worried etched on his face.

"Yes, yes, I see. I have noticed a few odd things lately around the world as well."

"So what are we going to do, what can we do?" asked Jack.

"I'll call the other guardians!" said North and he took off out of his study. Jack took a step towards the open doors but backtracked and took a cookie before following North once more.

It was only a few moments later when the rest of the guardians had assembled. They were gathered in the globe room that shone brightly with many believing children.

"Tooth are you…sweating?" asked Jack as he glanced at her as she instructed her fairies one last time before sending them off and turning to Jack.

"Yes, the temperatures at the tooth palace have gone up a lot. Too much, and my pond has started to dry up as well."

"How is that possible?" asked Jack as he put a hand on her shoulder and cooled her down.

"Ah, thank you so much. I don't know, it hasn't ever happened before," she said.

"Well who controls the temperature?" asked Bunnymund walking over.

"It has the natural temperature of the area we are located in. Which I picked specifically because it never got too cold or too hot," said Tooth. Jack took his hand off her shoulder and looked up at North as he walked over.

"Tooth's temperature increasing, large rifts created in ice in Alaska, I am running out of wood for toys, I fear there is only one person responsible for all of this," said North looking to Sandy. The others turned to look at their friend who had the image of the Earth spinning around his head. It then morphed to form the face of a spirit they all knew, a spirit everyone knew, a spirit as old as time itself, even older than the Moon.

"Mother Nature." Said the other guardians in unison.

"Isn't it her job to maintain a balance and provide for everyone? The ice melting, the temperatures heating up, and running out of trees for wood isn't maintaining any kind of balance," said Bunnymund.

"Unless something is wrong," said Tooth.

"What could be wrong?" asked North.

"Anything, but we won't know unless we see her," said Jack.

"Where is she now?" asked Bunny.

"It is summer so she should be in at her summer home," said North and they looked towards Sandy who then formed the image of a large redwood tree.

"Wow that is a tall tree," said Bunny as they stood at the base of the tallest Redwood tree in the world. They all looked up at it and then at each other.

"Last one to the top is a rotten tooth!" shouted Tooth as she took off upward. Jack quickly behind her.

"The saying is 'rotten egg'," said Bunnymund as he crossed his arms and thumped the ground before falling in the hole. North slapped the reigns of his sleigh and he went speeding off while Sandy floated on up and passed North who was the last to arrive. He stepped off his sleigh and sent it back down as they now stood on the porch of a very elegant looking tree house.

"Should we knock?" asked Jack looking at the others.

"Go in," came a voice to their left. They turned and saw that there was an elderly face in the trunk of the tree next to them. It was turned towards them and was gripping the deck of the porch in one hand, "she has been expecting you, Guardians."

"That's a tree talking right?" asked Bunnymund.

"You have giant stone eggs that move and you think an ent is strange?" asked Jack.

"How do you know what an ent is?" asked Bunny.

"I read," said Jack.

"Boys, no arguing," said Tooth stepping between them. The ent then reached forward and the opened the front door for them to enter in. They took one last look at the tree before heading into the house. They were in what looked to be a living room and saw many woodland creatures scurrying about cleaning and whatnot. They stopped working to stare at the guardians before they rushed forward and started pulling and pushing them to a door on the right.

"I think they want us to go in here," said North opening the door.

"You think?" asked Bunnymund as he glanced at the pair of rabbits pushing his feet. Tooth was playing with the birds around her while Sandy was riding atop a bed of moles.

They went through the doorway and North closed the door behind him while Tooth gasped. They all saw that they were in a bedroom now. There was a weeping willow in the corner and it was forming a canopy around a bed that had a blanket of flowers on it. The willow's branches were tied to the side and they could see Mother Nature laying in the bed looking a lot worse for wear.

Normally she would have radiant chestnut coloured hair and bright green eyes, her skin just sun kissed and a healthy glow. Yet here she laid with sunken eyes and pale sickly skin, her eyes were dull and her hair was greasy, something was terribly wrong.

"Nature!" exclaimed Tooth as she rushed forward and kneeled next to the bed. Nature looked at Tooth and gave a weak smile.

"Hello, Tooth, it has been quite," she was interrupted by coughing, her voice was very wheezy as well, "a while." She finally finished. The other guardians walked over and looked down with saddened expressions at the ill spirit.

"I don't understand. What happened?" asked North.

"I've been…battling this illness for decades now," she struggled to get out, "it has finally caught up with me."

"Why now, though, why all of a sudden?" asked Bunny.

"Because of that," said Mother Nature pointing to a small table with a newspaper on it. Sandy picked it up and quickly read the front page before handing it to North with a shocked expression.

"Oil Spill in Gulf," read North and he looked at Nature, "but there have been oil spills before and you've recovered."

"But it takes its toll on you, and everything just builds up all at once, right?" asked Tooth. Nature nodded.

"So this is the reason why the temperatures at the Tooth Palace have gone way up, why the ice in Alaska is melting, and the tress are running out?" asked Bunnymund looking at the newspaper. Nature nodded before bringing her hand up to her face and wiping away black thick tears. She held her hand out as the guardian's looked at her tears confused.

"It's oil, there is too much in the oceans now that I'm crying it instead of salt water," she said wiping it off on a nearby rag that was already stained with oil spots. The guardians gave her a moment to herself to dry her tears and to discuss what was to be done.

"We have to help," said Jack as they leaned into a huddle.

"But how, we don't know what is causing it," said Tooth slightly panicked.

"Well if we find out what is causing it then maybe we can figure out how to cure her," said Jack.

"The world won't survive long if she is in such a bad condition and is getting worse," said Bunnymund and Sandy shook his head sadly.

"All right, we help!" exclaimed North turning to look at Nature who was moving slowly to sit propped up on her pillows and Tooth fluttered over to her and pulled her blankets up to rest on Nature as much as possible. The others moved over and gathered around her once more.

"We just need to know what is causing this illness," said Jack gently. Nature looked at him and her face was beginning to harden as she thought about it.

"Humans," she replied and clenched her teeth in anger.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**A/n:** I recently discovered the wonderful gem that is the film Rise of the Guardians and I fell in love. The story, the animation, the characters, and definitely the music. Naturally two things happened when I fell in love with this new movie: I wanted to make a costume from it (so Tooth is underway) and a fanfiction popped into my head.

I wrote this with not as much romance as I usually write because in my head I saw this as a sequel so I kept is kid friendly, except maybe a little heavy on the science and history but I did try to keep it everything as simple as possible.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	2. Help

Chapter Two

Help

"What?" asked Bunnymund as everyone else thought it.

"Ever since the Industrial Age my health has gone down and down. The last fifty years have nearly destroyed me and I fear my time is quickly dwindling away." She said as her face went back to its earlier vulnerable state.

"Well if it is a matter of time why don't you ask Father Time?" suggested North rubbing his chin.

"He can't help. It is like those fixed points in time. The Machine Age will come no matter what and humans will grow in population. No matter what happens she will eventually end up like this." Explained Tooth.

"Couldn't he just reverse time on her and bring her back to when she was healthy. At least that will give her and the planet more time." Suggested Jack.

"It won't work," said Nature.

"The Earth and her have a symbiotic relationship. Whatever is happening to the Earth happens to her, Time can't reverse time for her because that would reverse time on Earth." Said Tooth.

"Why do you know so much about Nature?" asked Bunnymund looking at Tooth curiously.

"We use to be neighbours!" said Tooth happily and Nature gave a weak smile.

"Neighbours?" asked North.

"Her spring home use to be located next to my Tooth Palace. But then she moved after a while. She likes to change her home locations every once in a while and she really wanted a spring home in Japan so I let her go."

"I was going to go whether you liked it or not," said Nature looking at Tooth who looked back with a shrug of her shoulders and a grin on her face.

"You said the Earth and Nature have a symbiotic relationship right?" asked Jack.

"Yes," said Tooth and Nature nodded now looking at the master of cold.

"So whatever happens to the Earth happens to her, but likewise whatever happens to her happens to the Earth?"

"Makes sense," said North while Nature and Tooth nodded at the same time.

"Well if we can cure Nature then that should cure the Earth. It would be a lot easier than trying to fix the whole planet," said Jack. The others were staring at him silently and there was a pause once he finished speaking before everyone turned to look at Nature.

"Worth a shot," she said with a shrug.

"Perfect!" said North happily, "we save Earth! Where do we start?"

"You'll be better in no time," said Tooth excitedly as she reached out to grasp Nature's hand that was resting on the bed. "Ouch!" she shouted withdrawing her hand and looking at her fingertips that were red.

"What happened?" asked Bunny walking over to Tooth to see.

"I'm sorry, I already burned a few deer that had brought me some tea," said Nature hiding her hands under the flower covers.

"You burned her with single touch?" asked North looking at Tooth who was cradling her fingers.

"That is a serious case of global warming," said Bunny looking down at Nature who nodded in agreement.

"It started as a fever and has escalated into this. We've tried everything to cool me down, but no success," she sighed rubbing her forehead before hiding her hand once more.

"I think we should start there," said Bunnymund.

"Okay how do you cool someone down?" asked North.

"Jack Frost of course! He did it to me earlier!" said Tooth and she flew over the Jack and tugged his arm over to Nature. She grabbed his hand and placed it on Nature's forehead who sighed and smiled.

"That feels wonderful, thank you!" she said happily.

"So Jack can just stay like that forever," said Bunny chuckling at the shocked expression on Jack's face.

"Now what?" asked North putting a finger to his chin.

"She won't last long if humans don't start changing their ways, but we only have influence over children," said Bunnymund crossing his arms and trying to think of something. Sandy then started waving his hands around.

"I could make a bunch of eco-friendly Christmas toys," said North.

"That is too far away," said Tooth.

"Uh guys," said Jack noticing Sandy trying to get everyone's attention.

"North, you don't make Earth friendly toys? Do they at least recycle your wrapping paper?" asked Nature who was starting to feel a little cooler thanks to Jack.

"I do what I can," he shrugged.

"Guys I think-" started Jack only to be interrupted by Bunnymund.

"What if we spread flowers everywhere? I can try my best, but you guys can go around and plant some, even in weird places."

"People would just get annoyed with that," said Tooth sadly. Sandy then floated up above everyone else and clapped his hands really loudly and all was silent. He pointed to himself then threw a bit of dust over at Nature and knocked her out, she started dreaming of trees, planet Earth, and happy animals.

"Sandy, you can't just knock her out," said Bunnymund.

"No I think this good. She needs some rest. And I think that is a brilliant idea Sandy! Make everyone's dreams be of a healthy planet earth. But how do we do that?" wondered North.

"Sandy can't control what people dream about, but one person can," said Tooth quietly, afraid to even bring it up.

"No. No way. Not happening," said Bunnymund shaking his head.

"He came make all humans have a nightmare of the Earth dying out, they would become scared and try to help," said Jack figuring out what Tooth was trying to say. Sandy just kept shaking his head 'no' not wanting to have to deal with this guy again.

"But doesn't positive enforcement work better on humans than negative?" asked North, "we should make them have good dreams and use Sandy instead of scare them and getting involved with Pitch Black again." Sandy nodded at this.

"You're right," said Tooth shaking her head of the crazy idea," let's use Sandy and spread happy thoughts. But now we're back to how do we spread the idea of a healthy Earth as a dream?"

Sandy smiled and pointed at Nature who was still sound asleep with Jack's hand still on her forehead. The other guardians smiled and they all took off with Jack still at the ill spirit's bedside.

"I'll just be here then," said Jack as he pulled a nearby chair over to him and took a seat. He then experimented with taking his hand off her forehead but she started to grumble so he quickly replaced it.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Tooth was back at her palace instructing all the fairies on the new addition to their job. In addition to quarters, they would also leave golden leaves under the pillows. Nature is connects to all plants and with the leaves goldened by Sandy's dream sand it is channeling Nature's dreams of a healthy earth thus causing the children to dream her dreams. The fairies took off around the world to collect the memories of children and give them happy dreams.

Sandy, likewise, was hard at work leaving leaves to those children that hadn't lost a tooth that night. It was a new process for him, but he was able to control his sand to disperse the leaves and he smiled as he watched flowers being dreamed of and crystal clear rivers full of fish. He knew it was a long shot that this would change anything, but it was all they had at the moment.

North had returned to his workshop having spent too long away from it. He immediately began to change some things to be more earth friendly and hope that would help Nature in some way. The yetis and elves were slightly confused but didn't question the head and things were immediately changed.

"We still don't have any wood though," said North as he looked at everyone getting to work after he made his announcement.

Bunnymund returned to his warren to try and figure out what he was going to do. Sure he could make flowers appear here and there, but that wasn't his job, that was Mother Natures. He sighed before going up to Earth and started making as many flowers as he could. Compared to Nature it was nothing, but he had to do something. One pink flower grew along a fence and he looked at it.

"This is going to take forever," he sighed before shaking his head and getting back to the job.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Nature stirred from her sleep feeling slightly refreshed and a lot cooler than usual. She realized there was a slight weight both on her forehead and on her stomach. Opening her eyes she saw Jack's hand was still firmly on her forehead and shifting her head down she saw that he too had fallen asleep and was resting his arm and head on the bed, the top of his head resting on her stomach. She smiled at the cold feeling and how wonderful it felt. She actually felt well enough that she might be able to get up, the first time in two days.

Carefully, as to not awake the sleeping guardian, she shifted his head and let it rest fully on his arm. She took her blanket of flowers and place it over his shoulders, she chuckled quietly to herself at the motion, like he would get a cold? Scooting to the edge of the bed she swung her legs over and gingerly stepped onto her feet. Her light green gown swayed around her feet as she stood up and gripped the wall as she wobbled a bit. She felt a little lightheaded and made her way to her door and opened it.

A few creatures were milling around outside and she shuffled to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and filled it with some water. She drank a few glasses and soon her light green dress turned a darker green and he skin glowed slightly. She then looked for some food with the help of some birds as she took a seat at her kitchen table.

In the other room Tooth fluttered into the bedroom having been told by Sandy that Nature was no longer asleep and dreaming. She looked at the bed expecting to see Nature awake and hopefully better but she only saw Jack sleeping.

"Jack?" she asked hurriedly as she shook his shoulders. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly sitting up and stretching out his stiff back and neck. The blanket of flowers fell and he looked at it before his eyes darted to the empty bed.

"Where did she go?" he asked Tooth finally noticing she was there, "she didn't decompose did she? Can she do that?"

"I don't know? I thought you were watching her!" said Tooth.

"Well let's find her," said Jack grabbing his staff and the two burst out of the bedroom and into the main room ready to search for the missing spirit frantically only to pause to she her sitting at her table calmly eating a snack.

"Hello Tooth, good morning Jack," she said giving them an odd look.

"We thought you were gone," said Jack as the walked over to her.

"Nope, just hungry, I might be sick, but you can't get rid of me that easily," she said indicating for them to take a seat with her, "fruit cake?" Both guardians shook their heads 'no'.

"Should you be up, do you feel better?" asked Tooth reaching over and gently placing a hand on Nature's hand and smiling, "hey! You didn't burn me?"

"It must have been Jack. He really cooled me down and made me feel better. Still not a hundred percent but not so hot anymore," she said smiling at Jack who smiled back.

"That's great, sorry I kind of fell asleep too. Got bored," he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It is fine," she said.

"Well since you aren't so hot anymore, what will be the next thing to fix?" asked Tooth getting excited that their plan was actually working.

"Not sure. I just overall feel very …gross and mucky- it is hard to focus on just one thing," she said before coughing a little bit.

"What makes people feel better when they feel gross?" asked Jack looking at Tooth. Tooth fluttered up out of her chair and smiled.

"You need a bath!" said Tooth.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**A/n:** I would like to apologize if there are any type-o's and/or grammar mistakes, I try to catch them, but my tired eyes can only do so much. I also don't want this story to be too 'save the earth' sounding, but when your main character is Mother Nature, you kind of have to go above and beyond.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	3. Fruit Cake

Chapter Three

Fruit Cake

"Whenever my fairies relax they take a bath in out pond, or at least they did when we had water in the palace," she said.

"Maybe taking a bath will help hydrate her more so than a cup of water can," said Jack indicating her half empty cup of water and accidentally freezing it, "oops."

"It's okay," she said, "I guess I could use a bit of a clean up."

Tooth grinned and flew off with a few of Nature's helpers following her to the bathroom. Nature looked at Jack and he looked at her before deciding to take a piece of her fruit cake she previously offered them. He put it in his mouth and was shocked.

"This is good! A lot better than North's," he said putting the rest of his piece in his mouth.

"Yes, well my ents know how to make it just right so it is moist and spiced perfectly. I wouldn't try anyone else's fruit cake," she said.

"So are your ents with you in your other homes?" he asked.

"Not winter, that is when they sleep," she said, "that's when I pretty much sleep too, the only time I get a break."

"What do you mean? Winter is my time to shine but nature is still all around what with evergreen trees and stuff."

"I've been meaning to say this to you Jack-"

"Bath's ready!" shouted Tooth coming back into the room and over to Nature.

"Thank you, Tooth," she said smiling and leaning on the table to get up. Jack got up and walked over to her and helped her stand. He grabbed her arm and carefully walked with her to the bathroom as Tooth fluttered behind making sure Nature was steady. Once in the room, Jack sat Nature down on a chair nearby and stood up fully looking at the two women.

"Well, I'll just be outside," he said and walked out closing the door behind him. Tooth turned to Nature and landed on the ground next to her.

"Let's hope this makes you feel better too. First let's deal with your…hair…" she said trailing off as she looked at the brown tangled mess atop Natures' head. There was leaves and twigs stuck in it and it looked like it hadn't been brushed in years.

"Yeah, none of my animals were able to help brush my hair and ents kind of ruined things so it has become this. My brush is in that cabinet," she said pointing towards it. Tooth grabbed it and began to tackle the mess that was Nature's hair.

It took a while but soon her hair was untangled and Nature was not sitting in the bubble bath that was surprisingly still warm. It smelled like pine and orange blossoms and Nature leaned back calming down with the scent and relaxing feel of the water. Tooth lathered up some shampoo and began to wash her hair.

"Remember when you use to live next door and we went swimming in my pond? My fairies just loved you," she said as Tooth pulled a leaf out of Nature's hair and tossed it to the side.

"Yes, I'm sorry it is drying up," she said titling her head down to look at the water and play with some of the bubbles. Tooth noticed that Nature was feeling a little down. She wanted things to be better it was her job to look after the Earth but it was all falling apart and she felt responsible. Tooth knew how she felt because it was just like when Pitch stole her fairies and her teeth, she felt like she had let everyone down and that is what Nature was feeling.

"We'll just have to get you fixed up and feeling better so that the Earth can feel better," she said rinsing her hands in the water, "you can rinse now." Nature nodded and sunk under the water. Tooth then got up and walked to the door and poked her head out to find Jack sitting at the table munching on a piece of fruit cake and playing with a mole making it ice skate.

"Jack," said Tooth ushering him over. He unfroze the water the mole was on and walked over to Tooth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Nature. She seems really down, do you think you can find some way to cheer her up?" she said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you are the only other one here and you're the spirit of fun. So figure out something fun to do," she said before closing the door. Jack leaned against the door and put a hand to his chin thinking. Just then Tooth opened the door once more and he fell straight to the ground with a 'thud' Both girls looked at him, Tooth hovering over him and Nature from in the tub still covered in bubbles.

"Are you okay?" asked Nature as Jack rubbed his head as he stood up.

"I'm fine," he groaned and looked at Tooth who sheepishly smiled at him.

"And can you call the other guardians?" asked Tooth.

"No need to, we're already here," said North as the other three guardians stood in the living room.

"Hey, you weren't peeping on her were you Jack?" asked Bunny as they looked at the scene before them.

"No, I wasn't!" said Jack walking over to them. Sandy raised his eyebrow at him and Jack took a seat on the chair he was preoccupying, the mole now gone. "I wasn't!"

"We're almost done here," said Tooth as she closed the door and the other guardians took seats around the living room.

"Jack, how come you never eat fruit cake at workshop?" asked North as he watched Jack eat another piece of the cake. Jack swallowed and coughed a bit.

"Uh, never hungry," he said and Bunnymund snorted.

"Okay," said North turning to look at Sandy. Jack glared at Bunnymund then held the plate out towards him. Bunny sighed and took a piece and popped it in his mouth before giving Jack and bewildered look. Jack smiled and nodded in agreement as Bunny happily finished his piece right as Tooth came out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"How's it going in there?" asked North as Tooth fluttered over and took a seat.

"She's just dressing, should be out soon. She is looking a lot healthier, well at least cleaner," she said.

"At least she is out of her bed, right. That has to be a good sign," said Bunny.

"And she was slightly walking," said Jack.

"Still is slightly warm and coughing," said Tooth.

"Well we'll just have to keep looking after her. There is only so much our helpers can do," said North. The others nodded in agreement and turned their heads as the bathroom door opened and Nature stepped out. Her long brown hair was shining and hung around her waist flowing behind her as she stepped out. She was also wearing a lush green dress made of leaves and flowers with touches of bark here and there.

"Hello, everyone…again," she said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, the others smiled at her before Sandy rushed over and helped her to a seat.

"Thank you Sandy, and for the nap, I really needed that," she said patting the Sandman's hand before he nodded and re-took his seat.

"So you're feeling better?" asked Bunny.

"A little yes. I've cooled down, gotten some rest, and cleaned up, but that isn't enough to cure everything," she said, "I'm curious as to how your plan worked. Tooth told me about you spreading my dreams."

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Tooth.

"It was a long shot, since they were children. I'm not feeling much of a change. I know you all are the guardians of children and their really your only outlet to the rest of the world, but my problem it literally bigger than the children of their world, it's their parents. If there is no way to change how adults treat the Earth then everything will start to get worse and worse. All of this help will only postpone the inevitable for so long."

"I'm sure not all adults are bad. Surely there are some that you like," said North.

"There are three kind of humans that I like," said Nature looking at North.

"Go on," he persisted.

"Well, wiccans for one, because they love the Earth," she said and the others nodded in agreement, "but I kind of got them in trouble and now people think they are werid."

"Trouble how?" asked Jack.

"Ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials. That was my fault, by accident. I did magic in front of the regular villagers and they went on a mad hunt, so that ended badly."

"Oh, wow," said Tooth.

"Then there are hippies because they love…well everything really. They love peace and love. But that wave of people died out in the 80's for the most part." Sandy produced the image of a flower over his head.

"That's right! Flower Power!" said North looking at Sandy and laughing at the memories, "such crazy Christmas gifts went out during that time."

"Ah, yes, flower power," said Nature nodding.

"And the last group?" asked Bunnymund.

"Scientists. Because they spend their entire lives trying to figure out me," she said pointing to herself.

"That is so true," said Tooth laughing.

"But how would knowing what groups of humans I like help anything? Aside from scientists they are kind of long gone."

"Well why don't we try to get scientists to help?" asked North. Nature just raised an eyebrow at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Scientists do one thing and one thing only, create a theory and try to prove it true. There is no way they'd believe that Mother Nature is real and dying without any solid, scientific, documented evidence."

"But there is solid, scientific, documented evidence that the planet is real, right?" asked North, "it they know Earth is dying they can fix it and Earth get better."

"That's the problem, they already know the Earth is dying but they aren't doing anything to fix it. The best they could come up with is Earth Day. One day every year they try to help the Earth. Let me tell you one day isn't going to do anything. No humans aren't going to change," said Nature crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"If they don't change then the planet Earth isn't going to change and it is going to get worse and so are you," said Tooth sadly, "we have to help. I know we only have a voice through the children but we have to try something."

"Try what you want, but I am telling you humans aren't going to change they're going to continue to use up my resources and kill this planet and even though I'll be gone with it, I know that I'll be taking everyone of them with me." She said now just angry and she stood up, wobbling a bit, before shuffling to her room and closing the door with a forceful bang.

"This is not good," said Bunnymund starting to get fidgety.

"What?" asked Jack as all of them stood up and headed for the front door.

"jack stay here and watch out for Nature," said North.

"And really try to cheer her up now," said Tooth.

"Okay, but what is going on?" he asked holding onto the open door as the others were on the porch.

"Do you know what happens when Mother Nature gets mad, mate?" asked Bunnymund. Sandy then pointed and the image above his head showed a cloud with rain and lightening coming down from it.

"A storm," muttered Jack as the others took off to protect the children.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**A/n:** I love food, which is why once I finish this last year of college I am going to culinary school. I always work it into my stories and so with this I wanted to focus on fruit cake because fruits are good and so is cake so putting them together doesn't sound like a bad idea yet everyone seems to bash on the Christmas fruit cake. If done right, it could be good so that is the point I am making here.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte.


	4. Rain

**A/n:** I would like to thank my first reviewer, Jane R. Doe. I'm an happy you like it.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Chapter Four

Rain

North struggled to maintain control of his sleigh in the hurricane. There were three hurricanes that just popped up in the world and children everywhere were scared. They knew they had to keep them safe but Tooth's fairies and Sandy's sand struggled in the harsh winds and rains so North used his sleigh to help them keep the belief alive. Bunnymund was struggling against his sleigh-phobia to help keep control of the reigns as they fought the weather as well.

"I don't think Nature is getting better," said Tooth as she took a seat in the sleigh to rest with the others.

"What gave it away?" asked Bunnymund sarcastically.

"She might be slightly better physically but mentally is the issue now. You heard how much she hates humans and she was depressed when I was with her. Now she is furious. If it stays like this, she could do a lot more damage, she could even endanger the children," said Tooth.

"We have to help her, but the children come first that is what Manny asked us to do first and foremost," said North. The others nodded before heading out once more to do their jobs and help the children.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Jack sat in the kitchen waiting playing with some of Nature's animals only to get bored. He glanced around the kitchen and looked towards the bedroom door. He didn't feel it was time to bother her so he got up and decided to make her some food. It probably wouldn't be as good as the ents' fruit cake, but he lived alone for three hundred years, he had time to learn to cook well.

He pulled out some ingredients and with the help of the animals he soon had made a pretty decent looking dinner for her. He wasn't hungry having eaten pretty much all the fruit cake in the place, so he grabbed the plate of food and a cup of water and walked towards her bedroom door.

Gently, he put an ear to her door and didn't hear anything, so he balanced the plate and cup in one hand and quietly opened the door. He walked in, closing the door behind him and saw Nature sitting on her bed looking out the window. Rain was pelting down on the Earth right now and it had a direct relation to her as he saw that the familiar black tears were streaming down her face.

Jack placed the plate of food and cup on a side table and grabbed the cloth off of it and walked over to Nature. She glanced at him as he sat next to her and handed the cloth to her. She took it and sniffed before turning to look out the window once more and drying her tears. Once finished she dropped her hand on her lap and just stared straight ahead of her. Jack reached for her hand, just to add some comfort for her when he felt that her skin was quite warm again.

"You're heating up again," he said gripping both her hands. She nodded and looked at her lap as a few more tears fell. Knowing she needed to cool down, in more ways than one, Jack let go of her hands and wrapped one arm around her. She shifted closer before turning and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and literally crying on his shoulder. He hugged her closer and just rocked her and ran his hands on her back to calm her.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered, "I'll make sure you are fine."

Soon her tears dried and she let go of him and dabbed at her eyes with her cloth as Jack kept one arm draped on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said and looked at him then at his sweater, "and I'm sorry about your sweater."

Jack glanced at it and saw a few black oil tear smudges on it, "don't worry about it." She nodded and wiped her nose on the cloth before placing it on a nearby table.

"I made you some dinner, if you're hungry," said Jack getting up and grabbing the plate and cup from the other side table. She looked at it and gave a small smile to him.

"It looks good, Jack," she said taking it from him as she sat cross legged on the bed and placed the plate on her lap. He sat like her across on the bed and beamed at her compliment.

"Thanks. I never used such great ingredients before," he said. She took a bite and closed her eyes and a large, genuine smile spread across her lips.

"You know," she said after swallowing," if this guardian thing doesn't work out for you, you should consider becoming my personal chef."

"Is it really that good?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled, he noticed her smile reached her eyes and she truly looked happy and she nodded her head.

"It is amazing," she said before quickly finishing the plate of food and she finished off the cup of water.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

A yeti handed everyone a cup of hot cocoa as they gathered around the globe room at North's workshop.

"Thank you," said North excusing the Yeti. He left the room and North turned to he rest of the guardians. "Well the weather has died down, but now we know not to make her angry," said North.

"We need something to keep track of how healthy the earth is," said Bunnymund, "so we can protect those who need it when more storms come up."

"Oh right, that reminds me," said North and he clapped his hands twice. Everyone looked up at the globe and saw that it started to change colour. It started to show thermo temperatures around the globe, and of course the bright lights of believing children continued to shine through all of it.

"That would work," said Bunnymund. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Looks like it is just raining throughout the entire planet," said North.

"She's sad. Nature is sad," explained Tooth.

"At least she isn't angry anymore," said Bunnymund.

"I think sad is worse," replied Tooth as she fluttered down to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"But a little rain is better for the children," said North turning to face all the guardians.

"I really think we are stuck here," said Bunnymund, "we don't know how to cure the whole planet, and Nature isn't helping us. It is like she has given up, and we aren't going to get anywhere with her so…so, well, hopeless."

Sandy then formed above his head the shape of a rock and a hard place.

"You said it Sandy," said North.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Jack, remember earlier when we were talking in my kitchen?" asked Nature as she leaned into his embrace to help cool her down. They were sitting on her bed leaving against the wall staring out the window, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she had her head heavily resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, you were going say something to me," he said softly, "about winter. I'm not in trouble for freezing and killing all of your planets am I?"

"No, I want to thank you for freezing and killing all of my plants," she said. Jack looked at her and shifted so he could face her.

"Are you joking with me?" he asked confused.

"No. You see before you were you, every winter I had to freeze and destroy everything that I had created that year. I would slave away struggling to make these beautiful plants and animals and then every winter I would have to destroy them all. After a while it became too hard on me. Imagine if you spent a month creating a beautiful ice sculpture only to have to melt it once you got it perfect. That is what I had to do year after year. So after a particularly harsh start to winter on me, I asked Manny to please help me. To create a spirit that would help me." She explained, "and before I knew it, he created you."

"But why do you have to destroy everything? Why can't it just live on?" he asked.

"Because everything has to have its time. We are born, we live, and then we die. It is the natural order of things, it is what makes life worth living to know that one day it all could end." She then smiled, "unless you become a spirit."

"So you're the reason why I can control ice and frost?" he asked.

"Yes, and now I get to relax in my favourite seaon," she said.

"I thought summer or spring would be your favourite season," he said. She shook her head.

"I love the snow. Everything is white and pure, calm and quiet. My winter home is located in a forest and there is this hill there where I would just sit out there and watch the snow fall. I haven't been to the hill in a while though because I've been sick."

"Well when you are better, I want you to show me that hill, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed and leaned against the wall once more.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked reaching a hand out to hold her forehead. She sighed at his touch.

"You have the magic touch," she said leaning into it more. He shifted so he was sitting next to her and leaning against he wall. He put an arm around her shoulder once more and took her hand as she leaned against his cold frame.

"I never knew me being cold could be a good thing," he chuckled.

"You're full of good things Jack."

They stared out the window at the rain falling and Jack looked down at Nature as she looked out the window. Despite everything she still had a lonely and sad expression on her face. Something was eating her up inside and he couldn't figure out what. His mind then went back to what Tooth had told him earlier:

"_Do you think you can find some way to cheer her up?"_

He smiled to himself before reaching a hand out and soon the patter of the rain faded away to replaced with the gentle wafting of snowflakes. Noticing the difference Nature sat up and leaned towards the window more before looking towards Jack.

"Did you…?"

"Who else?" he replied. She gave another one of her rare genuine smiles and scooted on the bed towards the edge to lean against the window ledge. Jack followed and sat next to her. He used his hand to swirl some of the snow and bring it into the room to fall over Nature's head. She tried to capture the flakes on her hands but they melted before they even hit her skin. The both noticed this and Nature's happy expression dropped.

"I want to get better. I want the planet to get better. And I want to stop hating humans so much," she said looking down at her hands.

"It's like I said," said Jack placing his hand on top of hers and using his other to turn her head to look at him, "I'll make sure you are fine."

"Thank you," she said putting one of her hands on top of his and smiled.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Hey guys, look," said Tooth as she glanced up at the globe's temperature. There was one spot where the temperature had dropped located in Northern California.

"Why would it be colder there?" asked Bunnymund. Sandy formed a snowflake above his head.

"It's Jack," said North, "he made it snow for Nature."

"That is some extreme weather for that area this time of year, mate," said Bunnymund getting closer to the globe.

"Maybe some extreme weather is what we need," said North looking at the other guardians and idea quickly working its way around his head.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**A/n:** Now we getting into the heart of the story and only two more chapters till the end. Hopefully everything up till this point makes sense or that it eventually made sense. Sometimes things can get muddled up when trying to transfer something from my head to actually writing.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	5. A Killer

Chapter Five

A Killer

The guardians arrived at Nature's treehouse to see the snow had stopped falling but it had settled everywhere else on all the surfaces around them. The same ent from earlier opened the door for them and they went inside the house to be greeted with the sight of all of her creatures sleeping everywhere. They carefully made their way to the bedroom and knocked first before walking in.

Nature was leaning against Jack who still had an arm around her shoulders as they were leaning against the wall, both deep asleep. The flower blanket rested across their legs and some of the petals by their hands were frosted.

Sensing someone in the room, Jack began to stir and saw the other guardians standing there.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Bunnymund. Jack just rolled his eyes before shifting and gently shaking Nature's shoulder.

"Nature, come on, time to wake up." She stirred and shook her head a bit. He shook her shoulder a little bit more before she opened her eyes and immediately found Jack's. He smiled at her and she rubbed her eye before turning her head to see the other guardians.

"Morning," she said in a raspy voice.

"Morning," they all replied, Sandy just gave a little wave.

"Er, can I assume you came up with something?" asked Jack taking his arm back and shifting on the bed.

"We did," said North.

"How about we discuss it over tea?" asked Tooth, "You still like tea, right Nature?"

"Of course," she said.

"Good, tea it is," said Tooth and she flew out waking all of the animals in the other room. The other guardians followed her out and set about to make some tea for everyone.

Jack turned to look at Nature who looked at him. She stretched a bit before taking the blanket off of them. Jack stood up on the bed and reached down to take her hands. She grasped his hands and allowed him to pull her up next to him. He continued to hold her hands as the wind picked up around them and soon they were floating above the bed and landed silently on the ground next to her bed.

"I guess that is one way to get out of bed," she said.

"Works for me," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile on his face. Still grasping her hand, he helped her out of her room and into the kitchen where the others were sitting around with cups of steaming tea. Jack eased Nature into a chair and sat down in another chair. Tooth placed cups of tea in front of them and Nature turned to North as she cupped her hands around the cup.

"So you have an idea?" she asked.

"We have idea," he agreed. Sandy formed a light bulb above his head with a large smile planted on his face.

"And what is it?" asked Nature after a pause.

"We feel that it is time for some extreme weather on Earth," said Tooth.

"Extreme weather?" asked Nature looking around and her eyes landing on Jack who just shrugged.

"We believe that the only way for humans to see how horrible the Earth is getting is to cause some extreme weather that they aren't use to. And use this weather to your advantage to help cure you and get you feeling better," explained North.

"Because the Earth is directly connected to you, if you use the weather to cure what is ailing you, then slowly it will cure the Earth, right?" said Bunnymund.

"Makes sense to me," said Jack.

"That could work, but such extreme weather could kill a lot of people," Nature paused and looked at the guardians, "a lot of children."

"That is what we will be doing. While you are causing your storms and your floods and your whatever we shall be out protecting the children everyway we can," said North.

There was a long pause as Nature sipped her tea before placing it down on the table.

"I am all for it if you are. But I'll need some help," she said she looked at Jack.

"I'm all yours. This sounds like fun and you know how I feel about fun," he said before downing his tea.

"So we're set?" asked North.

"I still need one more person to help," said Nature, "if this is truly going to be successful."

"Who?" asked Tooth. Nature smiled and point up towards the ceiling. Everyone looked up confused until Sandy clapped and formed the figure of the moon above his head.

"Manny?" asked Bunny.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Everyone was gathered on a cliff with the ocean waves beating just below. It was night time so the bright moon was shining down on them as Nature stood on the edge and looked down before turning to face the others guardians.

"Are you ready?" asked Tooth. Nature nodded before Tooth swept her up into a hug.

"It will be okay," said Nature hugging her friend back before releasing. Tooth nodded and North got into his sleigh.

"Give us a minute to get settled to protect the children, then you can start. Jack-" started North.

"I know, I know, watch out for her," he said putting his hands up. North nodded and took one last look at them before taking off. Tooth gave a soft wave before flying off.

"See you on the other side," said Bunny before thumping the ground and disappearing into a hole. Sandy gave them a thumbs up before flying off as well.

Nature turned to Jack and hesitantly took his hands. He gave her a reassuring nod and squeeze of the hands before the wind picked up around them and they began to fly up into the clouds. The moon started shining brighter around them and the both closed their eyes as they focused on the weather as the clouds began to shift and the wind picked up.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

"A freak weather storm has sprung up around the entire globe. Meteorologists everywhere are confused by its origins and how such a huge storm could start so suddenly, but they do know one thing, this it is a killer. It's target path is unclear, but judging by it's size and destruction path so far, it has been called a killer. Stay tuned for more updates to this storm, and stay safe."

A mother turned the radio off pulled a blanket up over her children who were laying in a pulled out sofa bed.

"Mummy, we're scared," muttered the young boy.

"Shh, it will be all right. You'll be with mummy and daddy tonight. Just rest your eyes," she whispered. The children closed their eyes and their father blew the candles out and settled on the makeshift bed on the floor by his wife.

A line of golden sand flew into the room and over to the children who began to dream of trees and clear skies.

A few cities away Tooth was picking up teeth and leaving more golden leaves behind to help the children sleep soundly. All were in houses boarded up and sleeping somewhere near their parents.

North was leaving the golden leaves wrapped in little presents for the children and occasionally fixing boards on the windows so that they didn't fly off.

Bunnymund was dispersing the leaves as well as leaving eggs died green.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The storm had been going strong for a full day now and both Jack and Nature were getting tired. Nature was struggling to keep her eyes open but soon the exhaustion took over and she closed her eyes and her hands slipped through Jacks as she began to fall back to Earth. Jack quickly dove down and caught her before setting her down on the ground and Jack rested next to her.

"I think we are done here, Manny. Thanks," said Jack before he too closed his eyes and rested.

Once the storm had disappeared, the other Guardians made sure the children were safe before taking off for the cliff where they found Nature and Jack resting peacefully side by side. They gently placed them in the sleigh and took them back to the tree house when they left them to rest for as long as they needed.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Bunnymund later as they looked up at the globe at North's workshop. The whole temperature was cold because snow covered most of the Earth now.

"If not, then there is nothing we can do," said North. Everyone nodded sadly and began the wait.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**A/n:** If any of you are trying to picture the storm exactly, I was thinking a lot about the film 'The Day after Tomorrow' when I wrote this, but probably not actually creating hurricanes over land. Just lots of harsh winds, rain, snow, the works really when it comes to weather.

I had a lot of ideas with how I wanted to bring about a solution to their problems and it just came to me. Whether something like that would actually work, I have no clue, but for fictions sake, we shall say it does. Next chapter is the last.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	6. Saved

Chapter Six

Saved

A soft ray of sunlight shone through the tree branches and on the face of the sleeping Nature. She stirred and shifted her head so it was out of the way of the sunlight but she heard a light chatter coming from the other room and she decided that it was time to get up. Sitting up, she looked out the window and saw white everywhere. She smiled at the calm setting before getting out of bed and heading to the door. She ran her hand through her hair and smoothed her dress before opening the door and smiling at everyone as they fell silent as she entered. She walked over, not faltering one bit in her step and stood before everyone.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Tooth getting excited.

"I feel," started Nature, really getting a good idea of what she feels like, "a lot better."

"You sure look it, mate," said Bunnymund with a smile.

"Thank you," she said smiling a genuine smile and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come sit, eat, then we shall show you what is happening in the world," said North. Nature joined them at breakfast before they all left for the Workshop and gathered around the globe.

"This is pretty cool," said Jack as he gazed up at the globe.

"I know, right?" asked North.

"So what does this all mean?" asked Nature.

"Well there are cooler temperatures around the globe," said Tooth. North clapped his hands again and everything became blue, brown, and green according to land and ocean.

"Here we see more vegetation growing than every before in recent history," said North.

"But that best part is," said Bunnymund and North clapped his hands once more to show the Earth as it once was with the golden lights twinkling over a normal globe, "all of these lights are children who believe…who believe in you, Nature."

"What?" she asked walking closer to look at the globe, "how?" Sandy walked over and placed one of the golden leaves in her hand. She looked at it, then at him before looking at everyone else. "You helped them believe?"

"Of course," said Tooth.

"Now new generation of humans can grow up respecting the Earth and believeing in you," explained North.

Nature closed her eyes and her hand around the leaf as she left tears of happiness fall from her eyes. Jack walked over and held a cloth up to her. She dried her tears and gasped to see that there weren't any black oil stains on it. Jack smiled at her and she smiled once more before hugging him. He chuckled while hugging her back.

"Thank you, everyone, so much!" she said, not being able to stop the smile that made her eyes twinkle. The others nodded and smiled as well.

"Just remember, if you need anything, we are here to help," said North clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that now," she said, "I only hope I won't need to."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Bunnymund as he looked up at the globe.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"I have an idea," said Jack walking over and taking her hand, "We'll see you guys around. She has a hill to show me." The wind picked up and they flew off and out into the newly changed world.

It wasn't long before Jack had found the hill and they landed down on top of it. Nature immediately sat down and patted the spot next to her for Jack to join. He obeyed and looked out over the scenery with her. The green trees heavy with snow and everything was quiet and serene.

"You're right, this is spectacular," he whispered as to not ruin the sight.

"Every winter," she said leaning her head against his shoulder, the smile still on her face.

"I say, every winter, you and me, here," he said turning to look at her.

"Our spot?" she asked grabbing his hand. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers as they closed their eyes and he gripped their entwined hands.

"Our spot," he whispered before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. Her smile became larger as she brought her other hand up and sprinkled some snow a top his head as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey!" he said rubbing the snow out of his hair.

"I say, time for some fun," she said before pecking his lips and running off down the hill, tossing snowballs back at Jack occasionally until he caught up with her and got snow in her hair as well. She laughed until she couldn't breathe and leaned against a tree as Jack chuckled and leaned his arm against the tree above her. She looked at the snow and sighed.

"What?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she shifted to rest on him.

"The Earth will never be one hundred percent healthy as long as humans continue to live the way they do. But, this is a good start," she said as she took a deep breath.

"It's a great start," he said taking her hand and looking out at the trees. He then waved his hand and allowed the snow to start to gently fall around them as they continued to stare on at the wonder that was nature.

The end.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**A/n:** I actually debated about whether to throw that kiss in there or not. I wanted this to feel like a sequel to the first movie and if it were an actual movie, the kiss didn't feel right, but because this is a fan fiction I tossed it in.

So now that it has ended here are a few notes:

-I originally did think about bringing Pitch in, then decided against it. I just mentioned him to pay homage to the first film.

-Also, I am not so crazy earth friendly. I do my part the best I can because honestly if we kill the planet then we're pretty much screwed. When it comes to some things, thought, I am pretty bad with it.

-Did I incorporate Bunny and Sandy enough? Those are the two that were hard for me to get in enough.

I would like to thank you all for reading and look out for more Rise of the Guardian fan fictions from me because I have at least three going on up in my head.

Thank you!

-Charlotte


End file.
